Numerons' Legacy
by Cinlo
Summary: Numerons' Legacy


Numeron Dragon created the universe out of fear and loneliness. Creating the universe in turn created Chaos, the arms of the universe. Saddened by the result and loss of eternal energy, Numeron shed a tear containing all knowledge of the multiverses. This tear travelled endlessly through space. Among the self-created of Chaos, Horakhty burned strong and bright, pulling matter together eventually creating a monument to itself which Horakhty named Obelisk. With Obelisk revolving around Horakhty, Horakhty became suspicious of what an unchecked creation could become. Therefore Horakhty materialized its body in the form of an immortal phoenix dragon to view what Obelisk may be capable of.

As Horakhty's immortal phoenix dragon circled around Obelisk the tear shed by Numeron Dragon impacted Obelisk, shattering, and embedding itself in a fragment of what became the moon. This impact was beyond Horakhty's and Obelisk's comprehension who did not foresee this event causing Horakhty's immortal phoenix dragon to be bound to Obelisk. The immortal phoenix dragon now bound to Obelisk had only the option to release part of itself to continue the will of Horakhty, creating The Atmosphere, which the moon revolved around and shaped. Horakhty could not have its body bound to Obelisk. Instead choosing to release its phoenix dragon soul. Which materialized into the red dragon Slifer. Slifer the very soul of Horakhty contained within its immortal phoenix dragon body was materialized on Obelisk for an instant before returning to Horakhty. In that instant, through Horakhtys will, Slifer created Horus the Black Flame Dragon to rule over the skies that The Atmosphere created, so The Atmoshpere may return to Horakhty's immortal phoenix dragon, unbinding from obelisk and returning with Slifer in two separate and equal forms. Due to The Atmosphere's release of energy over time, Horakhty's immortal phoenix dragon was reduced to a winged dragon state that enveloped itself into a golden sphere which returned to Horakhty with Slifer.

The impact of the Numeron Code created many things on what is now known as Earth. Residue of this energy on Earth materialized into the Agent of Mystery. Mystery as well was lonely on an Obelisk that merely birthed Umi from the result of The Atmosphere and the moon revolving around it. With the immense powers of the materialized residual Numeron Code, Mystery created a mass of same color to be alongside Obelisk, and named him Uranus Agent of Entropy. Mystery was infatuated with Entropy. Having shared its powers to create him, Entropy agreed to birth a creation with Mystery. Saturn Agent of Judgment was created from the shared energies of the Numeron Code residue. Saturn contained the powers of Earth and Uranus, which sickened, infuriated, and envied Uranus. Mystery had visions of Uranus betraying her and Saturn, therefore while Saturn, still young and brimming with untapped power, was ordered to absorb the powers of Uranus and cast them into Umi. Saturn did as ordered and through this deed Uranus' Numeron powers were relinquished into Umi and rematerialized into The Creator.

The Numeron Code contains the power of all knowledge of the multiverses as well as creation itself, giving The Creator unlimited potential in which to rule over Obelisk. The Creator had knowledge of the self-created and chose to wait within dimensions of a still developing Earth to materialize energies in the shape of its own image. Due to the constant onslaught upon Obelisk, its own powers were finally realized and amassed a titan with heights greater than monolithic proportions. Now aware of its history. With colors as blue as Uranus, which flooded The Agent of Mystery with sadness and shame. In the shape of a prime human specimen with the head of a seven horned scarab, as if to mock The Creator, and its future plans. With wings that outstretched the very rock it was amassed from in order to show Horakhty that it will one day reach its heights, so Horakhty may realize its fears of so long ago.

As if to make Horakhty regret the time spent plotting against Obelisk. Obelisk in a show of power rose a gigantic landmass out from Umi, covering half of it, to be known as Pangea. Horakhty did not take this threat lightly knowing it may at one point need to reveal itself on Earth, and named Obelisk, The Tormentor. Obelisk, proud of this new title followed suit creating nine Hieratic Dragons that are based on Horakhty's attempt to retrieve its soul and body. These false icons roam Pangea, and made their home in the exact spot Horakhty's immortal phoenix dragon was bound to Obelisk, which The Tormentor named Heliopolis. The Tormentor knew of The Creators plot to rule over Earth and in response named the nine dragon; Tefnuit, Nuit, Gebeb, Su, Atum, Asar, Sutekh,Set,and Nebthet, in order to fool its creations with The Tormentors False Icons.


End file.
